Dangers in Babysitting
by Vision5
Summary: How much trouble can one little baby cause?
1. CHI Behave

This is the first time I've ever written a fanfic so please be kind.  
  
In This story Tim I imagine Tim to be around 15-16 and Brett is around 2. There was no earthquake (I'm not sure when this happened in the comic) no Brentwood (again don't know) and no death of Bruce Wayne (ditto). My bat family, while still putting the fun dysfunctional, are still more nice and happy, more family like.  
  
Also I don't think this will end up as slash I planned it as more of a friendship story, but I can change that if enough people ask for it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Brett Drake. All happenings in this story are purely from the imagination of the author.  
  
Dangers in Babysitting  
  
By: Vision  
  
"But dad."  
  
"No buts Tim." Jack Drake tells his son as he straightens his dinner jacket in front of a mirror.  
  
"Your telling me there's no one else."  
  
"No one else Tim. Now stop whining."  
  
"But I already made plans."  
  
"So bring him with you."  
  
"Dad, would you want to bring your baby brother with you to go hang out with your friends?"  
  
"You need to spend more time with him."  
  
'Talk about the pot calling the kettle black'. Sigh. "I love spending time with him, but."  
  
"Are you and your friends going to be doing anything illegal?" Jack now is glaring at Tim.  
  
"No of course not, but."  
  
"What are your plans?"  
  
Sigh. "Just some movie watching and pizza."  
  
"That's wonderful. Just don't let him eat to much or watch anything to scary." Dana said as she handed a squirming Brett to Tim. "Are you ready to go dear?"  
  
"Been ready."  
  
"Dad."  
  
"No more whining Tim, he's going with you and that's final. Lets go Dana were already late." 'And there they rush out the door to make it to the party or opera or whatever it is this time' Tim thought cynically.  
  
Giggle. Tim looked down at his little brother smiling up at him. "It's not that I don't love ya little guy, but I can't show you to any of the guys at Happy Harbor. They can't know anything more about me then necessary, or the bat will have my hide. So how 'bout I call them then I order in pizza and we watch your Nemo DVD? That sound good to you?" Giggle. "I thought you might like that idea."  
  
Tim walks through the living room and drops Brett in front of the t.v and turns in on to some cartoons before heading to his room in search in his YJ communicator. Unfortunately he is unable to find it even after ten minutes of tarrying his room apart.  
  
He walks downstairs where Brett is still watching cartoons. Tim gives a sigh and decides to gather up Brett and something's for him and head out to Happy Harbor before the others get there and destroy the place and he'd end up having to clean it. With another sigh he packs a backpack with a few essentials for Brett, grabs Brett and heads out to the Red Bird, and speeding on there way to Happy Harbor, Brett squealing the entire way.  
  
YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*Y J*YJ  
  
At Happy Harbor  
  
Vroom. Squeal. "Liked the ride Brett?" Tim grins as he unbuckles a laughing Brett. He picks him up and walks toward his room quarters inside Happy Harbor. At the door he punches in his code and enters his room. He drops the backpack on the floor and places Brett next to it.  
  
"Sorry for leaving you hear kiddo but I got to make sure your not seen, o.k?"  
  
Giggle.  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way. Just let me leave a note for the rest, don't want them messing up the place, or Kon trying to get his 'Special Files' off my computer again do we." Tim smiles and ruffles his brothers' dark hair before leaving to go write the note.  
  
Brett looks around the room curiously, he sees the open closet and something shiny within. "Ooo." Brett coo's as he goes for a closer look. It's one of his brothers' uniforms with a utility belt on it. Brett tugged and tugged at the uniform fell down on him. With a giggle he threw it off him and looked at it closer. With his little fingers picked it up. 'Timmy wears this and he gets to do whatever he wants, if I wear it will I get to do what I want?' Brett wondered. With a little nod he decided to put it on, but could only succeed on putting the shirt, mask and belt. Brett looked at himself in the mirror, 'I look good' Brett giggled as he waved his arms over his head.  
  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to come here early?"  
  
"Of course it is Imp, I thought of it."  
  
'Voices' Brett thought. 'I can show them my new look and then they'll have to give me cookies cause I look like Timmy, and Timmy gets whatever he wants'. With a smile Brett wandered out of hi brothers and headed toward the voices.  
  
TBC. 


	2. CHII Where did he go?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story except Brett Drake.  
  
Hope you enjoy it.  
  
DANGERS IN BABYSITTING  
BY: Vision  
  
PART: II  
  
"So why are we doing this again?" "Imp, I've already told you three times!" "Just one more time. I'll pay attention this time." Bart hopped from foot to foot, holding the bulging bags of chips, cookies, and other snacks, while looking at Superboy. Sigh. "We are here early because" he started to explain slowly to the fidgeting Impulse, who interrupted by saying, "Hey. Whose that?" Bart pointed at Brett who had just wandered into the entrance room in the Robin costume. "Bart!" Superboy snapped, "I'm trying to explain.whose who?" He asked as he finally looked in the direction Bart was pointing. His jaw dropped as he spotted Brett. While Superboy was gapping stupidly Bart had zipped over to Brett. Both Brett and Bart stared at each other in fascinated. "Hey little guy," Bart smiled as he sat cross-legged. "How'd you get in here?Whoareyou?Whyare youdressedasRobin?What'syourfavoritecolor?Didsomeonebringyoufortheparty?Youw annnacolorwithme?Whydoyou." Brett had sat down during the string of questioning, staring as Bart fired question after question at top speed. While Bart was talking Superboy had stopped staring and walked over to the two and picked up Bart by the back of his shirt collar. "Bart," Superboy added his bags of soda to the armful Bart already had, "put those in the kitchen." "But Kon.," Bart started to whine, but Superboy just pushed him in the direction of the kitchen. As Bart went to put the junk food away Superboy sat in front of Brett. "O.K kid, who are you, how'd you get in here, and how'd you get Rob's clothes?" Brett stared at Superboy and answered, "Me Wobin," smiling happily. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!" "Me Wobin." "How can you be Robin." Kon's eyes narrowed. "Ya," Bart had run back into the room. "You can't be Robin. Unless Happy Harbor was attacked, andyoutriedtodefendit,butlost,andsaidforceturnedyouintoababy,thenfledaswesho w'sup. Right?" Brett nodded frantically at Bart's theory. "Right." "What! That can't be what happened!" "And why cant that be what happened?" Bart asked. "Because you thought of it." Kon snapped. "Oh," then Bart thought about it a second. "HEY. I can come up with good theories just like the rest of you guys." Kon just snorted. "I'm telling you this is not Robin." And with that he removed the mask from Brett's face. "Hmm, sure looks like Robin to me." Bart said with a smile. "Oh my God." "You don't believe in God." "True but I think this situation deserves it. I mean. Robin. You're a BABY for cripes sake!" "A cute baby isn't he." "BART. Now is not the time to be thinking about how cute Robin is, we have to figure out a way to get him back to NORMAL!!!" Bart put a hand to his chin and thought about it then snapped his fingers. "Why don't we take him to JL Headquarters. Someone up there should be able to do something about his." "Bart that's a brilliant plan. There's just one tiny little problem with it." "And what's that?" Bart asked hopping in pleasure at having his idea praised. "How the HELL are we suppose to get up there, huh?" "Well the Titans should have a transporter, right? So let's go over there and ask if we can use it, they should let us since it is an emergency." "Bart sometimes you surprise me." "Kewl. What'd I do?" Sigh. "Never mind. Lets go." With that Superboy picked up Brett and headed off to Titan Tower. Bart following after making a quick stop in Canada for pancakes.  
  
YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*YJ*Y J*YJ  
  
TEN MINUTES EARLIER  
  
'Finally' Tim thought as he wiped swept off his forehead. 'Who ever put the message board in the utility closet is going to be looking foreword to a month of Friday monitor duties' he thought grumpily. It had taken him five minutes to find the missing message board and then another eight minutes to drag it to in front of the meeting room and put it back up. 'Hope Brett didn't get to bored by himself in my room.' Tim quickly headed for his quarters and went inside. In is room he saw.no one. Brett's toys were strewn about, but no Brett. "Brett. Oh where can you be." Tim smiled thinking his little brother was playing hide and seek. "Hmm is he under the bed." He looked. "Nope. Nobody there. Is he in my closet?" He checked. "Nope. Nobody there either. O.K Brett you win, time to come out now." Nobody answered. "Brett it's time to go home come on out now." Tim spun around thinking Brett would try to sneak up on him. Nothing. Tim was beginning to become worried. "Brett if you come out now I'll give you a cookie." Still nothing. 'Damn, he must have gotten out'. Tim quickly left his room in search of his missing brother. He called out Brett's name over and over again but no answer. 'Shit if anything happens to him Dad and Dana are so going to kill me'. With this thought Tim searched all the harder.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
